Don't Touch My Deer!
by MiMiHunHan
Summary: Bagaimana ekspresi para member kalau tau HunHan ternyata sepasang kekasih? bagaimana juga ekspresi Sehun saat member lain melakukan skinship dengan rusa kesayangannya? Check it Out. it's HUNHAN, YAOI, BOY X BOY, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Touch My Deer!  
><strong>

(Sequel of When Luhan Hyung is Sick)

Cast : HunHan as maincast (again), EXO member

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, alur kecepetan, typos, cerita pasaran

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Para member EXO –minus Kyungsoo– saat ini sedang menatap tajam pada _maknae _mereka yang sedang mendekap sesosok mungil yang gemetaran sedangkan sang _eomma _EXO sedang mengompres bagian bawah mata sosok yang didekap _uri maknae _dengan es batu.

"hentikan menatapnya seperti itu!" sang _eomma _akhirnya membuka suara dengan nada datar rendahnya. Risih juga dia rasanya seperti ikut mendapat tatapan tajam itu, karena posisinya yang berada di sebelah Sehun.

Xiumin membuang nafasnya kasar. "jadi kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya akhirnya masih menatap tajam Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"dan kau melakukan _itu _saat Luhan masih belum terlalu sehat seperti ini?" Xiumin bertanya lagi. Dan kembali, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

BLETAK!

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun gemas. Bagaimana tidak, tadi pagi saat mereka sedang menuju ke _van_ Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih dipapah Sehun dengan wajah yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Suho yang curiga akhirnya bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dan barulah _bubbletea couple _ini mengakui kalau mereka sebenarnya telah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih setahun.

Dan setelah terjebak interogasi yang cukup pelik, diketahui kalau ternyata hyung mereka yang baru saja sembuh itu baru tidur pukul setengah 4 pagi tadi karena _diserang _oleh _maknae _buas mereka. Alhasil, sewaktu _rehearsal _Luhan berulang kali hampir terjatuh. Begitupun saat konser mereka tadi, Luhan berulang kali mengeluh kalau dia benar-benar lelah dan badannya sakit, meskipun dia tetap memaksakan senyum polosnya kepada _fans_.

Barulah kemudian saat konser hari pertama mereka di Beijing berakhir, Suho menceritakan pengakuan HunHan kepada member yang lain dan jadilah, sekarang Sehun sedang mendapat pelototan ganas dan tatapan penuh intimidasi dari para hyung nya. Terutama para member yang diketahuinya menyukai Luhan nya.

"setidaknya kalau kau mau menyerangnya beronde-ronde tunggu sampai Lu-Hyung sembuh dulu, Sehun-_ah_! Kau ini, kenapa nafsumu besar sekali hah?" sembur Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"kau tidak kasihan pada Luhan-gege hah? Lihat kondisinya sekarang! Astaga kenapa hyung kita yang cantik ini mau dengan anak nakal sepertimu sih." Kali ini Tao yang bersuara sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut nyeri. Sementara Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya malas.

"tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salah Sehunnie sepenuhnya. _Mian._" Rusa kecil yang didekap Sehun itu akhirnya membuka suaranya meski masih terengah-engah. Kasihan pada kekasihnya yang sedang diomeli hyung-hyung nya.

Suho berdecak, "bagaimana malaikat seperti Luhan-hyung mau dengan _beast _sepertimu Sehun-_ah_?" sahutnya membuat Sehun tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"kau sudah baik-baik saja? RuRu?" Sehun akhirnya memilih mengabaikan para hyung yang masih memelototinya dan mengganti perhatiannya kearah rusa nya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Sehun, "hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabnya masih terengah-engah.

"Luhan-hyung benar-benar _kyeopta_." Kai menyahut sambil mencubit pelan pipi kemerahan Luhan yang langsung mendapat _death glare _dari Sehun.

"YA YA YA! Kau ini apa-apaan sih _kkamjong! _Luhan-hyung masih sakit, kau tidak dengar?" marahnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari pipi _namjachingu _nya.

Kai balas melotot. "hei! Katakan itu pada hormonmu _maknae_! Kalau kau tidak memaksa memerkosa Luhan-hyung pasti dia bisa beristirahat yang cukup!" Kai balas berteriak.

"memerkosa itu jika aku memaksa _kkamjong-ie. _Buktinya Luhan-hyung menikmati sentuhanku!" balas Sehun membuat hyung nya yang lain _sweatdrop._

Luhan yang sedari tadi menjadi topik perdebatan menarik pelan kemeja yang dipakai Sehun membuat sang _namjachingu _sontak menunduk. "ada apa hyung? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat sambil menyamankan posisinya di dada Sehun. "kau berisik, rasanya kepalaku semakin sesak." Balasnya lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur.

"pfftt.." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Sehun membekap mulutnya menahan tawa sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa cemberut.

Krieett...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menyembul lah kepala sang manajer dari balik daun pintu.

"apakah Luhan sudah baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mengecek kondisi member mungil nya tersebut. Lalu matanya melirik kearah Luhan yang sedang didekap Sehun seperti anak kecil.

"SEHUN! Kau apakan lagi Luhan?" jeritnya histeris.

"Hyung! Aish kecilkan suaramu! Luhan-hyung baru saja tertidur!" Sehun balas menjerit.

"astaga kalian bisa membangunkan Luhan-hyung! Berhenti menjerit!" Chanyeol ikut menjerit tidak kalah histeris.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah.

"bletak!"

"bletak!"

"bletak!"

Kyungsoo menjitak satu persatu kepala manusia yang tadi menjerit. "bagaimana Luhan-hyung bisa cepat sembuh jika orang-orang disekitarnya suka sekali menjerit heboh." Katanya datar tapi mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap yang yang membuat member lain bergidik ngeri.

"yasudah! Yasudah! Biarkan Luhan istirahat. Padahal aku mau mengajak kalian makan diluar." Manajer Hyung menghela nafas pelan.

Luhan yang terbangun karena keributan tadi jadi merasa tidak enak, "eum.. hyung." Panggilnya pelan.

"ya? Luhannie?" tanya manajer Hyung sambil mengusak pelan surai hitam Luhan yang membuat Sehun memasang tampang waspada.

"kalian makan saja diluar, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berisirahat di hotel." Sahutnya pelan. Kepalanya seperti berputar, semakin pusing saja rasanya.

"apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya manajer Hyung lagi. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "ne.."

"aku akan menjaga Luhan." Sahut Sehun tiba-tiba.

Member lain kembali memberikan Sehun _deathglare _mematikan sedangkan Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "aku tidak akan _menyerang _Luhan lagi!"

"_jinjja_?" balas Chen tidak yakin.

"tentu saja. Aku _namjachingu _nya. aku akan menjaganya." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum pongah.

"apa tidak apa-apa? Lu?" manajer Hyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sudah tertidur lagi dengan polosnya. Membuat manajer Hyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. _Apa dia benar-benar 25 tahun?_

"Hyung berhenti menatapnya seperti itu!" Sehun mendorong kasar wajah manajernya tersebut.

"ck. Yasudah! Sehun jaga Luhan dengan benar! Yang lainnya, ayo kita makan malam!" putusnya setelah memelototi Sehun.

Member lainnya kemudian mengikuti langkah manajer Hyung keluar ruangan setelah mewanti-wanti Sehun untuk tidak melakukan _hal aneh _pada hyung rusanya.

.

"_maknae _itu benar-benar. Hah pupus sudah harapanku mendapatkan Luhan-hyung." Desah Chen malas setelah menutup pintu.

"kau kira aku tidak!" balas Xiumin bersungut-sungut kesal.

"balas saja Sehun." Kali ini suara Kai yang menyahut. Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kai geram. "auch _appo.. _aku tidak ikut-ikutan deh, selamat bersenang-senang!" jawabnya lalu melangkah pergi diseret Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menoleh acuh. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Toh hubungan mereka sudah berjalan setahun. Bahkan melebihi hubungan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon-noona." Katanya lalu kembali berjalan.

"sepertinya aku tahu cara membalas Sehun." Chen tersenyum penuh makna.

"bagaimana?" kali ini Lay yang bertanya dengan antusias.

"jadi... begini..."

.

_HunHan's room..._

Sehun membaringkan sosok yang digendongnya ala _bridal style _tadi kemudian menyelimuti dan mengusak lembut surai milik sosok itu. Luhan kemudian terbangun, sedikit mengerjapkan mata rusanya.

"kau butuh sesuatu _baby_?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan menguap lucu. "haus.." katanya pelan. Sehun mengambilkan air putih yang berada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur mereka. Lalu membantu Luhan duduk dan meminumkan airnya.

"_mian ne, _gara-gara aku Sehunnie dimarahi yang lain." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya sambil meremas lembut selimutnya. Merasa bersalah.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan lembut hingga menatap kearahnya. "tidak apa-apa, RuRu. Ini juga salahku. Omong-omong berhenti bersikap begtiu menggoda, _baby. _Aku bisa menerjangmu jika kau terus seperti ini." Bisiknya di telinga Luhan.

Pipi Luhan memerah. Ia kemudian mendorong dada Sehun menjauh –yang kemudian gagal karena Luhan masih lemas. "kau mesum sekali Hunnie." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. "salahkan kenapa rusa ku begitu menggoda. Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu atau aku akan melanggar perintah hyung yang lain." Ancamnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "aku mau tidur." Jawabnya ketus sambil menarik selimutnya dan berbaring.

"_aigoo.. baby? _Kau marah?" Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Luhan yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"pikirkan saja sendiri." Jawabnya masih ketus namun membalikkan badannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sehun dan bergelung, seperti seekor kucing. Mencari kehangatan.

Sehun menyamankan posisi Luhan di dadanya dan mendekap erat rusa nya. "jangan marah." Katanya sambil mengecup pelipis Luhan.

"hm.. _jaljjayo, _Sehunnie." Kata Luhan kemudian kembali tertidur.

Sehun menatap lama sosok imut di dekapannya yang tertidur dengan polosnya, lalu menelan ludahnya kasar. _Bagaimana aku bisa tahan untuk tidak memerkosanya._

"_jaljjayo.. babyLu." _Balas Sehun frustasi sebelum ikut terlelap.

.

Sehun mendelik kesal pada hyung nya yang lain. Ya, konser mereka di Beijing hari kedua saat ini sudah berlangsung selama setengah jam. Tadi saat mereka perform pertama kali, Luhan sempat terjatuh. Namun saat Sehun akan membantunya dan menanyakan keadaanya, Kai lebih cepat darinya dan membantu rusa nya itu untuk bangun dan langsung membawa Luhan menjauh darinya.

Sehun saat ini sedang memelototkan matanya pada Chen yang sedang memeluk mesra Luhan . Luhan yang polos hanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung dan melirik kearah Sehun yang langsung membuang mukanya.

Ya, sepertinya _maknae _EXO itu sedang cemburu, melihat rusanya melakukan _skinship _dengan _bandmate _nya yang lain.

.

_Dance battle. _Sehun sangat membenci bagian ini. Saat dimana Luhan akan berdiri berhadapan dengan Xiumin. Sehun selalu kesal karena Xiumin akan selalu agresif berusaha untuk mencium Luhan, meskipun Luhan akan selalu mengelak dan menjauhkan diri.

Namun kali ini berbeda, biasanya Xiumin hanya akan memegang pundak Luhan saat music Gee terdengar. Namun kali ini Xiumin memegang pundak Luhan dan memeluk pinggangnya agar Luhan tidak dapat mengelak.

Sehun mendelik saat Xiumin memeluk pinggang rusanya erat. Rasanya suasana konser dipenuhi aura-aura hitam yang menguar karena tatapan Sehun. Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya sampai berjengit ngeri dengan tatapan _maknae _itu.

CUP

Sehun semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat Xiumin mengecup sudut bibir Luhan. Sebenarnya Xiumin hampir akan mencium dan melumat bibir Luhan jika saja Luhan tidak cepat-cepat menelengkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri.

Dengan bantal _love _berukuran besar yang dibawanya, sontak Sehun menggebuk keras bokong Xiumin yang berada tepat di hadapannya dengan aura suram yang semakin menguar. Kemudian dilanjutkan menggebuk Xiumin dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Kemudian dirasanya salah satu pahanya dipukul pelan dengan bantal lainnya. Sehun sontak menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya bingung. Ya, Luhan yang tadi memukul pahanya. Sehun kemudian mengusak pelan rambut Luhan dan merangkul lengannya. Memastikan _namjachingu _nya agar tidak terjatuh.

.

Sehun beranjak ke sisi pinggir panggung. Menyaksikan deretan _banner _ dari Sehun-_stan _dan Luhan-_stan _yang kebetulan sedang duduk di _spot _yang bersebelahan.

Sehun merasa seseorang berdiri disebelahnya, ia kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tengah berdiri disana dan melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan-_stan. _Luhan kemudan menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Sehunnie _waeyo_?" tanyanya imut.

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk polos. "aku baik-baik saja, tadi hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum indah.

"kau menangis saat _moonlight_." Balas Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah _fans_.

Luhan tertawa canggung. "aku hanya terbawa suasana." Jawabnya dengan pipi merona.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "hyung aku..."

"gege ayo kesana..." tiba-tiba Lay datang memotong ucapan Sehun dan langsung merangkul bahu Luhan, membawanya ke _spot _yang berlawanan arah. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mendelik bingung. Berhubung badan dan kondisi Luhan yang masih belum sepenuhnya sehat, ia hanya pasrah saja saat ditarik Lay menjauhi Sehun. Tidak mungkin kan dia berteriak memanggil Sehun menyelamatkannya? Memang Lay siapa?

Sehun mendengus marah sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"ada apa? Sehun-_ah_?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Chanyeol sambil menatap bingung Sehun yang sepertinya sangat marah.

Sehun melirik Lay yang merangkul Luhan akrab. "kalian ingin merebut Luhan ku?" dengusnya kesal lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bingung.

"hah?"

.

Para member EXO saat ini sedang berada di pesawat yang akan mengantar mereka ke Incheon. Terlihat Luhan yang duduk diapit oleh sang _leader _dan sang _maknae._ Sehun menoleh keluar jendela pesawa sambil sesekali mengusap pelan punggung Luhan yang tertidur sambil menyandar ke bahunya.

Rusa kecil itu baru saja menenggak beberapa tablet obat tidur. _Phobia _ketinggiannya yang semakin parah dan tubuhnya yang sedang _drop_ membuatnya ketakutan jika harus melewati perjalanan panjang. Oleh karenanya Sehun sebagai _namjachingu _yang baik mengelus-elus punggungnya untuk sedikit memberikan rusanya kenyamanan.

"kau ini kenapa? Sehun-_ah_?" Suho akhirnya bertanya penasaran. Setelah konser terakhir mereka kemarin, Sehun memang sangat diam dan selalu terlihat sangat marah apalagi ia juga selalu berusaha menjauhkan Luhan dari hyung-hyung nya yang lain. Yang lebih menakutkan, ia mengeluarkan aura-aura setan yang membuat siapapun –kecuali Luhan– bergidik ngeri.

Sehun mendecih malas. "kenapa hyung mau tau?" sahutnya ketus.

"aish.. Sehun-_ah_! Kau ini kenapa sih? Luhan-hyung tidak memberikanmu jatah? Kau _overprotective _sekali dengannya hari-hari ini." Jawab Suho.

Sehun mendelik kearah hyung manisnya itu lalu kembali mengusap-usap punggung Luhan yang baru saja mengerang menyebut nama Sehun.

"aku tidak suka ada yang mendekati rusa ku." Teriaknya lantang lalu mengganti ekspresinya dengan _smirk _setan yang menyeramkan.

Suho yang mendengarnya seakan mengerti, langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan tiga member yang duduk di belakang mereka –Chen, Xiumin, Lay– langsung saling bertatapan dengan tampang _shock. Habislah kita dibunuh maknae itu!_

.

Saat ini Sehun tengah berdiri dengan pongah didepan ketiga hyung nya yang gemetaran ketakutan dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Kemana member yang lain? Mereka tidak ingin terlibat dengan Sehun yang marah, jadi mereka memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar sampai Sehun selesai menghukum ketiga hyung nya itu.

Lay dan Xiumin terus menerus menyikut rusuk Chen sambil bergumam, "ini semua salahmu, _troll _sialan!"

Sehun sudah mengintimidasi mereka sejak 2 jam lalu. Mereka baru sampai di _dorm _dan Sehun langsung menidurkan rusa kecilnya yang kelelahan. Setelahnya, ia langsung mencari ketiga hyung nya untuk membuat perhitungan. _Terutama Xiumin hyung yang sudah mencium rusa ku._

"jadi? Apa maksud kalian kemarin malam?" akhirnya Sehun membuka percakapan dengan suara berat menakutkannya.

"a.. anu.. sehun-_ah _." Xiumin menjawab, namun diurungkannya saat mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi Sehun saat ini terhujam kearahnya.

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "ini semua usul Chen! Kami hanya ingin membalasmu!"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "membalasku?" tanyanya semakin mengintimidasi.

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya, "kami kesal karena kau mendapatkan Luhan-hyung."

Sehun berdecak kecil kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "kalian tahu akibatnya jika menyentuh rusa milih Oh Sehun?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang menggelap dan suara yang rendah.

Chen, Xiumin, dan Lay menggelengkan kepalanya _shock_. "_andwae! _Sehun-_ah,_ maafkan kami. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya!" Xiumin menjawab dengan pupil yang bergetar ketakutan.

"hm?"

"Sehun-_ah _kami benar-benar tidak akan mengulanginya!" kali ini Lay dan Chen yang berteriak gemetar.

Sehun menyeringai tampan, "baiklah hyung-_deul_, karena kalian telah lancang menyentuh rusa milik Oh Sehun, terutama kau. Xiumin hyung..." Sehun menggantung ucapannya sambil menunjuk Xiumin dramatis. "kalian akan..."

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara halus yang memanggil namanya. Diarahkannya matanya kearah Luhan yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar, ia masih mengenakan piyamanya yang bercorak rusa sambil mengucek matanya imut. Sehun kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan menggendongnya dengan _koala hug_.

"ada apa hmm?" tanyanya lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan nadanya saat mengintimidasi hyung nya tadi. Suasana yang sedari tadi suram mendadak menjadi sedikit errr... _fluffy?_

"Sehunnie tidak menjagaku saat tidur." Gumam Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun.

"_mian_.." Sehun mengiggit pelan hidung mungil Luhan. "baiklah Sehunnie akan menjaga Luhannie sekarang. Luhannie tidur lagi _ne_? kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh, _baby._" Jawabnya lembut sambil mengendusi aroma strawberry di ceruk leher Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. "Luhannie lapar." Jawabnya imut. Kemudian mata rusanya menangkap ketiga member yang mengkeret ketakutan di depannya. "kenapa kalian gemetaran? apakah kalian kedinginan?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap polos. "sehunnie ada apa?"

"ti.. tidak Lu, kami tadi menonton film horor astaga menakutkan sekali hehe. Sampai terbawa suasana." Xiumin menjawab dengan canggung.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir _pink _mungil Luhan "_kajja_. Sehunnie akan menyuapi Luhannie." Katanya membuat Luhan memekik senang.

Sehun kemudian berjalan sambil menggendong Luhan kedapur. Namun sebelumnya, ia berbisik pelan, amat pelan pada ketiga hyung nya sambil memasang _smirk _setan nya yang langsung membuat para hyung nya bergidik ngeri dan ketakutan_._

"kita akan menyelesaikan urusan kita nanti malam, hyung-_deul_. Kalian akan rasakan pembalasan menyenangkan dari Oh Sehun..."

***END***

**Annyeong reader-**_**deul**_

**FF keduaku hehe, maafkan jika masih banyak yg kurang. Maklum masih belum berpengalaman :"D**

**Ohya **_**big thanks to **_**yang kemarin sempet ngereview, follow, dan favorite yang pertama yaaa aku seneng banget responnya lumayan hehe ^^**

**Semoga sequel ini akhirnya tidak gantung lagi ya :"D **

**Last, pokoknya yang udah baca wajib review.. kalo nggak tak doain jomblo seumur hidup nih /digaplok**

**Baybay reader-_deul _sampai ketemu lagi ^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong reader-deul...**

Sebelumnya _mian_, aku cuman mau _offering _sequelnya FF ini.

Tapi bukan HunHan pairingnya, aku mau bikin pairing KaiSoo. Tapi tetep ada momen fluffy HunHannya gituuu dikit-dikit. Aku HunHan _**hard shipper **_soalnya kkkk. Tapi itu kalau responnya bagus dan banyak yang mau ^^

Nanti kalau banyak yang mau bakalan aku bikinin ^^

Terus habisnya aku mau bikinin sequel-2 nya FF ini. Ohya, disini ada yang suka rated-M kah? ._.

Btw aku juga mau terimakasih sama yang kemarin nge review, follow, sama nge favorite FF ini. Aku nggak nyangka ternyata responnya lumayan bagus :"D_ khamsahamnida, jeongmal khamsahamnida_ kkk ^^

**Big Thanks To :**

**Chiello, jejeosh, taenggoo, kimyori95, HunHanina, LuXiaoLu, Guest1, Guest2, **

**hunhanminute, juniaangel58, wintersbaby, Bottom-Lu**

Big thanks juga buat teman-teman sekolah yang kemarin sempat review dan mengingatkan untuk belajar karena UTS, aku tahu seharusnya tidak membagi uname FF ku pada kalian atau aku akan dibully..

_Untung saja kalian tidak tau uname lain yang aku pakai untuk me review kkk :p_

But then thank you so much kkk...

**Itu aja, **_**mian **_**karena cuap-cuap author-note tidak penting ini :"D**

**Annyeong sampai ketemu di FF berikutnya ^^**


End file.
